bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kaigan Clan
The Kaigan Clan (かいがんいちぞく, Kaigan Ichizoku) is one of the four great noble clans of Ikyōsonzaisha. Overview The Kaigan clan is one of the Four Great Noble Families. It was founder countless years ago, by several founders. Along with three other family, this clan was gifted with possessing powerful abilities and being highly gifted spellcasters. History Founding Abilities Out of all the Four Great Ikyōsonzaisha Noble Families, the Kaigan clan possess some of the strongest know Mahō. Clan Blood Limited Abilities Tenmon Ametsuchi Heki (天門天地劈, holy gate that separates earth from heaven): The Kaigan clan's great mental protection power. The ability is by having complete control over one's mind, can create a mental wall in the user's mind for protection. Like with its namesake, this wall or gate separates outside influence from the owner's mind. Under normal conditions his mind or thoughts cannot be read with nearly any ability. Those with enough skill can bypass, the wall however it is rather diffcult. A byproduct of this ability is that it protect the user's connectation with the user's willpower over their powers. Meaning as long as this power remains active it protects the owner from having abilities, techniques etc negated. This is done by prevent an opponent severing the connect between the user's willpower and the ability. However those with enough power can bypass this protect as well. However its far more diffcult that trying to see or read his mind. While this power is very useful it does come with a price. It weakens the use of the Kotoamatsukami '''for as its an extra mental wall it makes it harder to use. '''Migotona Tasogare no Yume (見事なたそがれの夢, a dazzling twilight dream) Shijun'' ''(しじゅん, ''absolute purity''): A very rare power in the Kaigan clan. That with tremendous mental concentration, one may create a special kind of barrier sending everything within its vicinity to another dimension similar in function to a small black hole. The size and shape of the barrier is also able to be controled. It is said that once touched or caught by the vicinity of the barrier one is powerless to stop it or defend against it. The reason is that once used on a target the barrier will pull in everything within the barrier's vicinity. This includes surrounding Reishi even air. However it seem those skill with great skill with Space-time abilities can render it useless. It has been stated that anything absorbed into the dimension can never return from the inside and its difficult to force something to leave the dimension. The user doesn't have to see the target, as this attack is an all range power that can be used for offensive, defensive, or support. Kotoamatsukami (別天津神; Literally meaning "Distinguished Heavenly Gods"): The strongest and oldest of all Kaigan's mental abilities. Kotoamatsukami grants what can only be call Zettai Sōzō (ぜったい,そうぞう''Absolute Creation'') the complete power to create. This power removes the wall in ones mind that separate reality from fiction, allowing anything can be created from this power in anytime. Examples, objects, people with personalities, even effects like making a person sleep without doing a thing. Even the Kaigan clan have little understanding of this power. They theroize that it allows for one's own wishes to be granted or fantasies to be made real. However this power is not without restrictions. One being that its powerred by the person's mind. If the said Senjungami lack the mental power to create it, it will not happen or exist. Another is as it separates one from reality, if used to many times without stopping or over long periods can make one; not able to separate from knowing what is reality and ficition. However it doesn't weaken the intellect but it can do permanent damage to the personality. Category:Clans